Different
by Bambi1345
Summary: Will has just returned from the upside down but different then before, emotionally and physically. He returns to school as the the boy who was dead then came alive again. Soon all attention is on him, something that had never happened before.
1. The first Day

**_Authors Note:_** ** _This was just intended to be a short season two narrative, however I may reconsider. If you think I should continue please comment, also give me suggestions for the next chapter if you have any and I decide to write more._**

Will awoke with a start, it was Monday morning and his Star Wars alarm was beeping insistently. Will sighed, not wanting to get up, this would be his first day back from school since being in the upside down. It felt as if it was the first time he ever went to school.

Will quickly started his old routine; cloths, breakfast, brush teeth, shoes, coat. As Will put on his shirt he felt that familiar gut retching pain in his stomach. He ran to the bathroom before it could come out, stood by the sink and felt the slimy creature slide out of his mouth as he made a gagging noise. Suddenly the room shifted and turned dark and dirty, it was the upside down. He felt fear rush over his body as he remembered his time in the upside down. Just then the room transformed back into his bathroom as he gasped for air.

At that moment he realized that he would never be normal. This had been happening often since being in the upside down. Neither his friends or family knew, how could he keep this a secret at school, how could he act like this never happened, how would he cover up the slugs, how would people treat him. People had never treated him kindly before maybe they would treat him worse then they had before. These things raced through his mind as he finished getting ready for school.

As Will ran out the door he shouted "goodbye mom!" Running to Mrs. Wheeler's car before his mom could give him and over dramatic hug. He hopped in the back seat taking a deep breath and sitting next to Dustin. This would be a long day. Various questions ran through his mind as he canceled out the sound of Mrs. Wheelers small talk, questions such as, what will people think happened, will people even know he was gone, and how will the usual bullies treat him. Soon the car had reached the school, Will sighed and exited the car; Dustin, Lucas, and Mike following him.

So far nothing seemed unusual to Will as he walked up to school. The usual bullies then met up with them. "Well, look who's back from the dead." Chuckled Troy, giving Will a slight shove. "Hey, back off man, we aren't looking for trouble." Mike said, protecting his friend. "We aren't frog face? Cause last time I checked your freak girl friend broke my arm." Sneered Troy again, this time Troy's friends laughed along. Mike looked down at the ground his heart racing. His friends knew he was thinking about eleven. "Stop Troy, we just want to get to class." Lucas replied to Troy's remark angrily. "Oh, midnight wants to get to class. I guess we should listen.", one of Troy's friends laughed. While the bullies were busy laughing the boys walked around them and through the school doors. "Yep", Will thought "things are just the same as usual."

The four luckily had the same class schedule for the most part so they all headed to their first period, biology. As Will sat down at his desk a girl approached him, "Will, Byers, the boy who went missing right?" "Um, yeah.." Will was caught short by her saying, "Hi, I'm Libby." This was unusual, normally not very many people talked to Will outside his friend group. Soon Libby's conversation with Will was cut short as others followed her lead, asking him obnoxious questions such as, But you were dead?, Where you scared being lost in the forest?, or You must of been starving. Soon the bell rang and the teacher cut short the commotion. The class went by fast for Will, people passed him notes and whispered in his ear. As soon as the bell rang again the questions started again in the hallway. Will tried his best to answer some of them but became overwhelmed, he wasn't used to this attention. When the crowd was gone something was different, his friends were no ware to be found. They had always walked to class with him. So that day Will, for the first time walked to class feeling alone yet surrounding him with questions was a crowd of people.


	2. Eleven

Will walked into the school cafeteria hesitantly, looking for his friend's table. There in the back corner sat his friends, in their usual spot. Dustin waved at Will, smiling and signaling for him to come over. Will smiled back and headed toward the table. Just then his eyes caught sight of another table of boys, popular boys. A kid he barely knew as Sam waved him over to sit with them. Will looked at his friends then back at Sam, he was torn. At that moment he made the decision to sit with Sam and his friends, his friends would still be there for him later.

Back at the table in the corner a concerned Dustin, Mike, and Lucas analyzed the situation. "Why did he go over to sit with them? He totally ditched us." Lucas said with creased eyebrows. "You would think after all we went trough to save him he'd at least sit with us." Mike replied. "Oh, come on guys let him sit with them. It's just this once, people just want to know what happened." "I know, we're just being selfish." Mike replied. "Yeah, I guess." Lucas sighed, looking down at his food.

After lunch period was over all the boys met in the hallway. Will approached the group, "Sorry guys, Sam really wanted to talk to me." Will said, truthfully sorry. Before Lucas and Mike could say something Dustin butted in "Its fine man, sorry we didn't walk to class together. Let's walk to English together this time." "Yeah", Will replied quietly.

The four walked into English class right before the bell rung. The teacher started his normal long, boring lecture over Lord of the Flies. Will hated the Lord of the Flies, the boys in it were so ignorant and didn't do anything but fight. Will tuned out the long lecture and did something he preferred to do, draw. When Will drew he was in a different world, he could create anything that popped into his mind. Normally, when his pencil touched the paper he didn't know what the final product would be, it just happened, his brain just told his hand what to do. That day in English class he had drawn a strange girl with short wavy hair, wide brown eyes, and old dirty clothes. He had never seen this girl before, yet he recognized her and it seemed as if he could hear her voice. Suddenly, he felt that gut wrenching pain in his stomach. It had the same effect of going down a steep hill on a bike. He knew that the slug would escape him at any moment, no one could know. He ran out of his chair, not caring what anyone would think and ran strait down the hallway to the bathroom.

He slammed the first stalls door close and the whole school seemed to echo with a boom. He stood in front of the toilet gasping for breath, the slug squirmed out of his mouth and made a plopping noise in the toilet. Suddenly, the floor shifted below him the room became dark and run down, vines creeping up the walls. He heard something, someone crying. "Mike?" A shaky voice sniffled. Will turned around in the stall use to find that he was back in the school bathroom. That was the girl he had drawn, he just knew it. That was elevens voice, the girl Mike cared so much about.

Almost as soon as Will re-entered the English classroom the teacher dismissed him to go to the nurses office. Will happily took advantage of going to the nurses office, he was ready for the day to be over, he didn't like the attention that he was getting.

Will sat on the nurse's bed as the nurse looked into his eyes, checked his temperature, and looked down his throat. The nurse found nothing wrong with him. "Are you sure you threw up?" The nurse said, raising her eyebrows. "Well, yeah." Will said, knowing it was partially the truth. "Well, puke is puke, so I guess you had better go home for the rest of the day." Replied the nurse, handing Will the phone to call his mom.

Will sat silently in the car as his mom drove him home. "You okay? did something happen at school?" Joyce sighed, raising her eyebrows. "No, not much was different at school." Will said, even though it was a lie. everything had been different besides the usual bullies. Kids now knew who he was, they knew his name, some kids even wanted to talk to him, however his usual friends had seemed distant. He didn't want it to be this way, he wanted everything to be normal again. But he knew it never would be. He hoped that after after a few days the buzz of him coming back would die off.

When Will arrived home, his mother practically forced him into his bed. Will was glad to rest and have time to think things through. he had a feeling that he should tell someone about the strange creatures coming out his mouth, but most importantly he needed to ask Mike about eleven. When the clock read four, he knew that Mike was home. "Mike, Mike...Do you copy" Will whispered on his walkie talkie. Nothing... Will set the Walkie talkie on his bedside table and sighed. After waiting in silence "Yeah, I copy." Came over the walkie talkie. Will replied, "What did eleven look like? Over..."


	3. Chapter 3

Will slammed his drawing of Eleven onto the table in Mike's basement. They had all called a meeting due to Will's super com call to Mike. "Is this Eleven?" Will whispered looking back and forth at his friends expressions. Mike was silent, staring at the picture, what looked like tears were forming in his eyes. "Woah, that's creepy." Lucas said, looking at Dustin. "What, what's creepy?" Said Will, anxiously. "That's totally eleven, Don't you think so Mike?" Dustin replied. Mike was with out words and suddenly rushed to his bathroom in the basement. Lucas and Dustin just looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

Will, knowing this was his doing ran after Mike to the bathroom. "Hey, man I'm sorry. I didn't think, I should have known." Will said looking sorrowful. "I know, it's okay. When you asked me what she looked like I didn't expect you're drawing to look EXACTLY like her." Mike said emphasizing the exactly. "How did you do it? How did you draw her?" "I don't know, it just came to me...I think I may have found her." Will whispered, hoping this was the right thing to do.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth.?" Lucas said to Will, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, you could have easily drawn that after your super com call with Mike." Dustin said, thinking. "Because...because, why would I lie to you guys about this. There is no reason, plus how could I have drawn that fast. I came here straight after calling Mike." Lucas and Dustin hesitated, looking at each other with trusting looks. "He's telling the truth, trust me." Said Mike, suddenly.

The boys trusted their friend and all of them wanted to find eleven. So that night they drew up a plan and gathered supplies for the next day. They would ride their bikes to school tonight, leaving the bikes locked up there. This was so they would have some form of transportation. Then tomorrow, as soon as Mrs. Wheeler's car was gone and she thought the boys were heading into school, they would get their bikes and leave school to try and establish contact with eleven. They would go back to Mike's house, knowing that Mrs. Wheeler would be out shopping and Mr. Wheeler would be at work. There they would try to contact eleven through the super com and see what else Will would draw. Maybe if they gathered enough clues they could somehow go to the upside down and find her.

The next morning all four boys hopped out of Mrs. Wheeler' car waved goodbye and thanked her. Dustin looked back to the street as they approached the school, he gave a nod. The four then ran to the back of the school grabbing their bikes.

Through a window of the school the boys math teacher watched as the four kids turned in the opposite direction of the school.

Outside the school, the four boys were preparing to leave when the familiar voice of their math teacher boomed, "What do you boys think your doing? The bell just rang a few minutes ago." The boys knew they couldn't tell him the truth. Suddenly Dustin Blurted "I guess we were just planning to skip school today." "Yeah, sorry." The other four said in unison. Hoping that the punishment would be light. "You four are in big trouble, to the principals office right now!" Said the teacher grabbing a hold of Dustin's collar.

Inside the principals office the boys sat in chairs, waiting nervously for their punishment. "I don't expect this of you boys. Others I do but, your four are different. You are some of the smartest in the school." The boys looked down at their laps, palms sweating. "Due, to this unusual behavior you four will be suspended for the rest of today." The Principal said looking at the boys expressions. Will nodded solemnly, but as soon as the teacher looked down at his desk a smile crept onto his face. The day off was just what he and his friends needed.

Will's mom arrived first meeting the boys outside the principals office. She saw the smiles on their faces and was automatically worried. "What were you thinking. This is so unlike you." Joyce said looking into Will's eyes, sternly. "We wanted to find eleven." Will said sheepishly hoping that maybe his mom would be willing to help them. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be this way but that girl is dead." Joyce sighed, feeling sorry for the boys. "But she's not, Will found her." Dustin said looking earnestly into Joyce's eyes. "Alive or not, I have already lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. It is not your place to be solving these mysteries." Joyce said, taking a hold of Wills arm and dragging him down the hallway.

One by one the parents came, startled looks on their faces. Mike's mom was late and he was the only one left. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled what Joyce had said about eleven. He couldn't bare it, just when he thought eleven was alive and their was maybe some way to find her, his chance of ever seeing her again was gone.

Back in his room at home Will sat on his bed, smiling. Hearing about Mike's, Lucas', and Dustin's adventures while he was in the upside down had made him feel left out. Now, he suddenly felt included. With the day off, they would be able to somehow sneak off and continue their previous plan. Will picked up his super com and said "Meet by the park? Continue plans?". He waited for a response none came even though all his friends heard his message loud and clear.


	4. The search for Eleven

After waiting in silence Lucas finally answered Will's call. "We're in deep shit with our parents, there is no way I can get out of this house without them seeing." "Same here." Replied Dustin. "Yeah, I think I'm practically grounded from seeing you guys." Will laughed trying to lighten the mood, it only made it worse. "I'm out...I'm tired of trying to solve these weird supernatural problems." Said Lucas, almost confidently. "Yeah, we're not even sure if eleven is out there." Dustin said, he was always thinking practically. There was a short silence on the intercom, abruptly Mike said in a low voice, "If their is any chance of eleven being our there, we are going to find her. Tonight when our families are asleep we will meet at the park. 11:00pm."

That night the boys met at the park, Lucas had brought supplies and Dustin had brought food. "Do you think we could some how reach her on the super com. She had crazy mind powers, right?" Said Will, looking expectantly at his friends. "Yeah, she sometimes used it when we were trying to find you." Said Mike, recalling memories. "Well I know she's in the Upside down, because I heard her voice that day in the bathroom. I don't know how I know, but I swear it was her..." Said Will, cut short by Lucas. "You went in the Upside Down! How? When? How did you get back here?" Lucas was worried for his friend. "Dude, this is messed up." Said Dustin, Pacing. "Well..." Will said, looking down at his shoes, his voice shaking. "Well, what?!" Said Mike, anxious to find eleven. "Ever since the incident with the Demogorgon and the upside down, I've been throwing up these weird slug things and after that I'm in the upside down again for a few minutes. But you can't tell anybody." Whispered Will, his voice quiet. "How can't we tell anyone, you could be in big danger." Lucas responded, quickly. "Just don't, can we move on with finding Eleven." Will said trying to get off the subject. "Fine, but only because we're in the middle of something here. We'll talk about this later." Dustin lectured, sounding like and adult.

The four boys sat around a picnic table, huddled by the super come. It was a chilly night, but not to cold, the Stars were especially bright, and there was hint of spring in the air. "What channel do we put it on?" Asked Will, hoping this would work. They really had no idea what they were doing, eleven had powers they did not. "Channel seven." Said Mike, the others stared blankly. "Okay," sighed Dustin, "Now what do we do?" Mike picked up the super com, "Eleven, El...eleven!" Mike said, anxiously. Silence. "Guys, I don't think this is going to work. The only reason Eleven could get to Will was because she had powers." Exclaimed Lucas, breaking the silence. Dustin sighed, "Crap, Lucas is right."

Fighting broke out amongst all the boys except Will. They were arguing wether they should continue or not. Mike was still searching for ways to find eleven. Dustin even suggested that they wait for Will to puke again. Will was determined for the super com to work, soon the noise of their fighting faded away like fog as Will blocked it out. He thought about the super com, eleven, the upside down, the slugs, and being included. He thought long and hard, closing his eyes. The world faded away, the same sensation he got from drawing over came him. Suddenly a shaky voice that they all knew as eleven cried out "Mike!" Mike rushed over to the super com "Eleven! Eleven... Ware are you? We're going to find you" Mike exclaimed as a smile broke across his face. "U-u-upside down" The voice said weakly as Mike's smile faded. Then the super com lost connection, causing Mike to slam his fist on the Picnic table. "Woah, how did that happen?" Questioned Dustin, looking over at Will. Blood was dripping down Will's nose as he looked back up at Mike, Dustin, and Lucas; who had shocked expressions on their face. "What?" Will said, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose.


	5. The Bath

_**Authors Note: I haven't been getting very many reviews and that is really discouraging me to continue with this story. I really enjoy writing this but I don't feel like that very many people enjoy reading this. I feel sometimes like its a waist of effort, it would be very helpful if you would review. I might end the story here . Thanks, to those who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it.**_

Mike slammed his Yoda Action figure onto the table in his basement. "Move this ." He whispered, looking into Will's eyes. "Okay..." Replied Will, lifting the action figure with his hands. "No, move it with your mind!" Exclaimed Lucas, throwing his hands in the air. Will didn't understand, there was a no way that he had powers. He had never had any before being in the upside down, the only difference him was him throwing up slugs. Then he recalled how hard he had concentrated on the super com, eleven, and the Upside Down the previous night. Maybe he did have powers, something seemed off. He was all so confused, so he went along with his friends plans.

Will concentrated, he thought about Yoda, the force, and flinging the object across the table. Soon his mind drifted to other thoughts, and his train of thought about Yoda had broke. He started thinking about having powers and how Luke Skywalker, in Star Wars could use the force. Then he was brought back to reality ware the action figure on the table hadn't moved a inch. "Guys this isn't going to work, I just feel like and idiot. Let's face it, I don't have powers." Will sighed. No matter how hard he tried that action figure wasn't going to move. "Then why else would your nose bleed, just like eleven." Dustin replied, kinda freaked out. "Anyone's nose can bleed." Said Will, laughing and starting again.

This time Will not only thought of Yoda as a character but and actual, physical object. He thought of what Yoda looked like, he thought of the toy laying on the table, and he thought about then end result. Suddenly, The action figure was flung across the table and hit the wall, narrowly missing hitting Dustin.

"Holy Crap, this is getting messed up." Dustin paced the room. "It must be an after effect of the upside down or something." Said Mike looking intently at Will. Everyone was now looking at him like he was different, strange. Will understood, he felt different, he felt powerful, like Luke Skywalker. "Guys, I know how we can reach Eleven. We need a bath." Said Lucas, confident in his plan. "I see," said Dustin, "The only reason the portal to the Upside Down was open was because Eleven had opened it." "Now we have the power to open it again. It Must have closed again, or else El would have gotten out of there." finished Mike. "But this could be dangerous, the Demogorgon came from Upside Down because the portal was open." Said Will worried for his safety. "So, It's dead now." Said Lucas. "How do we know something else isn't out their." Replied Will, shivers going up his spine.

Dustin and Lucas were sent to "borrow" a few bags of rock salt from the school while Mike was trying to explain things to Will. "We will use the bathroom in my basement to do this, don't worry, you can keep your clothes on." Laughed Mike. "Okay, good." Will laughed back. "You are going to go into the bathtub, which will be filled with salt, so you'll float. Then you use your mind powers to locate eleven in the Upside Down, you should be able to see her. At this point the Upside Down is use a untreachable dimension. However, if you come into contact with someone or something that is down their, that barrier will be broken, then we will be able to enter the upside down and bring eleven back to safety." Finished Mike, out of breath. "Wow, I hope this works." Will sighed, looking at the full bathtub.

Will put one foot into the lukewarm water. His friends exited the bathroom, leaving the lights off and the door closed. Will took a deep breath and began to lay down in the water. It felt weird to be wearing clothes in the bath, they stuck to his body like honey. His body floated above the surface of the water and a calm sensation came over his body. His thoughts went to Eleven, the girl he only knew from description and his drawing, he thought of her cloths, her hair, the tattoo on her arm, her wide brown eyes. Suddenly he was standing and there was vast emptiness around him, but it seemed like he was walking in a giant puddle of water. He turned around and immediately jumped back out of fear. But it was nothing, just Mike's blanket fort, nothingness surrounding it. He walked toward it and slowly a girl sitting inside it came into view, it was eleven. Her wide eyes staring out into the darkness, she couldn't see him. He reached out toward her slowly, the minute his hand touched her shoulder all of Hawkins seemed to shake and Will was brought back to reality as his friends came rushing into the room.

"Woah, you are going to have to stay here when we go to get Eleven. You don't look to good."Dustin said helping Will, who was in new dry clothes to the couch. Will just nodded, almost to week to talk. His nose was bleeding but he wiped with his sleeve. His friends were really nice and had left him food and a blanket by the couch. Will smiled and thanked Dustin, hoping that his friends would be safe in the Upside Down.

The three were prepared but not prepared enough for what was to come in the upside down. There was a weird slimy whole in Mike's wall, next to the blanket fort, this was obviously the portal. The boys one by one entered, slime covering their body's as they did so. Almost immediately after entering Mike was shocked to see his house in such a creepy state. He knew ware she would be so Dustin and Lucas followed him. To their surprise he walked no more then three steps, over to the blanket fort. "Eleven!" Mike yelled, running toward her. "Mike." She said weekly, embracing him in a warm hug. It had be to long since they had seen each other. To many lonely days, sleepless nights, tears shed. Mike and Eleven cried tears of joy, Lucas and Dustin may have also but their joy was cut short when they heard a weird noise coming from upstairs. They then realized ware they were so, Mike and Dustin working together carried Eleven out of the portal and into the basement of Mike's house, the portal closing behind them.


	6. The Old Routine

_**Authors Note: The recent reviews have been much appreciated, however more are welcome.**_

 ** _This chapter is very short but I'm just trying to set the seen for the things to come and make sure there is some nice Mileven moments._**

In Mike's basement Mike lay awake staring contently at eleven, who had been sleeping for almost a day now. He was hoping that she would be okay, Will was taken to the hospital after he was found in the Upside Down. They had decided not to risk it, eleven could barely talk and her hair was still short, but it was definitely longer. Mike didn't mind it longer and he didn't mind it short, no matter what El was still the same El. Soon his mind began to wander to random thoughts, and he fell asleep.

Will, Lucas, and Dustin had made up a cover story for Mike so the strange girl in his basement wouldn't freak out Mike's mom. Mrs. Wheeler already knew about a strange girl named El who had helped the boys find Will, she didn't know that Eleven had powers. She thought that eleven was a girl who had been abused by her parents, ran away and ran into Mike and the boys who had helped hide her from them. Then in return Eleven had saved the boys that night at the school and then ran away after that. Will, Dustin, and Lucas then made up a story that they had found her again while walking in the woods. Karen Wheeler decided that eleven could stay with them temporarily until she sorted some things out.

It was a day after their previous events and Will was eager to really meet Eleven. Will walked down the steps cautiously, Mrs. Wheeler had said that they were in the basement. Will looked around, the portal by the blanket fort had luckily closed and Mike was sitting by Eleven in the fort, they were talking. Mike was showing El something, Eleven picked it up and examined the object she smiled, Mike smiled too, compassion in his eyes as he looked like her. Will laughed to himself, thinking that they were perfect for each other. Will proceeded down the stairs when suddenly eleven became aware of him, fear was in her eyes. Mike turned around to look "Oh, that's Will. Remember you helped us find him." Mike said looking at elevens facial response. "Will" El said eerily quiet, then she smiled. "Friend?" She questioned, looking at Mike. "Yeah, best friend." Mike said, laughing and looking back up at Will, who was smiling also. Will then sat down by the fort, extending his hand for a hand shake. Eleven stared at the hand suspended in air and grabbed it awkwardly. Mike, trying to cover up the awkward moment said "Will has powers just like you." Eleven smiled glad that she could trust Will, he was nice. "Boys, come up for dinner... Oh, and girl." Karen shouted, this would be the first time she had a real meal ware she could meet eleven.

the whole family plus Will and Eleven gathered at the dinner table awkwardly waiting in silence. Ted looked at Eleven suspiciously, with raised eye brows. Eleven stared at the food on her plate, poked her finger in the mashed potatoes and and licked it off. Soon Karen's expression became concerned. "Stop looking at her like that she's not and animal!" Mike said looking at his mom and dad. Eleven stared down at her food, she felt like she had done something wrong. Mike saw the hurt on her face and knew that she wanted to fit in. "Fork," he said putting the fork into her hand," You use this to pick up food." Mike demonstrate with his own food.. Eleven laughed thinking that using a fork was useless and funny but she tried any way. Karen's hardened face softened, she could see how much Mike cared for this girl, even if she was strange. "Nancy and I will take you shopping tomorrow."Karen said looking at Mike's old clothes on Eleven. Nancy smiled, she wanted to help. "Shopping?" Eleven asked, looking puzzled. "It's this dumb thing girls do, they go and buy clothes to make themselves look pretty." Mike replied rolling his eyes. "pretty" eleven sighed, pretty was her favorite word.

That night Mike and el stayed up late talking, Will became bored and left. he now had to call Jonathan, so he could pick him up. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Will said,poking his head through the basement door before he left.

Will hopped into the front seat of Jonathan's car and smiled at his kind, older brother. "Hey, how was it, kiddo.?" Jonathan questioned. "Great." Will said, he didn't know what else to say. The car drive home soon became awkward, he didn't know what too say. Suddenly, Will brought up this worst thing he could. "Ever since being in the Upside Down I've been throwing up these weird slugs and it feels like I'm back there for a minute." Will sighed, glad it was out. "What!" Jonathan's car came to a screeching halt as he pulled over. "Don't tell mom, please don't." Will pleaded with his brother. "Why wouldn't I, you could be in real danger." His brother said sternly. "Just don't, okay." Will sighed, looking out his window. Jonathan started the car up again and continued on. Will couldn't stand the silence so he turned on the radio, without thinking. Jonathan starred at Will who hadn't touched the radio knob and who wiped away a little blood from his nose. Something was not right with will, something was different.


	7. Strange and Different

**Thanks so much for you support,** ** _Resisiting-Moonlight. Your very kind review really made me feel better about my writing. I really appreciate the support you have been giving._**

 ** _Also, sorry that this is a really short chapter and it's not the best, it was a little rushed. Plus I had to type it in my phone if there are some really extreme grammar errors please excuse them._**

Will was lying in bed, awake, he couldn't sleep, not with the sound of their fighting. He should of never told Jonathan, he should of known that Jonathan would tell, his Mom. He hated it so much when they fighted, they were both on the same side anyway, they just didn't realize.

Jonathan had caught Will practicing using his powers, it was at that time when he realized that something was wrong and he needed to tell his Mom. Now Jonathan and Joyce were in a debate on what they should do about this knew discovery.

"What the hell, I can't believe you were actually going to keep this from me." Joyce yelled, shaking her head.

"It was for Will, for his own protection!" Jonathan said, angered, running his hand through is hair.

"What? Do you think you have to protect him form me?" Joyce said, pointing to herself.

"No, of course not mom. But what if those government people who took that girl...eleven, want to take Will. I'm worried that if I tell anyone something could happen." Jonathan said, pacing the room. He didn't want Will to be hurt in any way.

Joyce sighed, "I may have already told those government people, before I knew that he had powers. I had noticed something was up with him, so I figured those people at the lab may know how to help him." "You did what! Now they are going to take him from us. I can't believe you." Jonathan said, shaking his head and storming off into his room."

Will didn't understand what was wrong. Who were those people at the lab, would they hurt him? Tears formed in his eyes, his brother and mom had his fate in their hands. Just as things seemed to be getting better, they had suddenly gotten worse.

Will was lying on his side, facing the opposite direction of the door. Tears were streaming down his face. Suddenly his mom entered the room, "Hey sweetie, you know that I just want you to be safe, that's why tomorrow morning I set up an appointment with Dr. Owens. He is going to trying and help you."

…

Elven and Nancy stood in a aisle in a local clothing store, staring at the juniors section. El pointed toward a blue and orange striped rugby shirt.

"No you don't want that, how about something like this.", Nancy said, holding up a blue and pink striped sweater.

"Yes, pretty." Eleven smiled, grabbing the sweater and hugging it. Nancy laughed, staring at the strange girl. She really wanted to be kind to EL, for Mike. Lately she had wanted to be closer to him, ever since what had happened. Memories of the horrible experience and Barb flashed through her mind. She didn't want to think about that, not now, so she continued her shopping trip with El.

She had helped Eleven pick out some shirts, sweaters, skirts, a few dressed, and some jeans. She had a very interesting experience trying to explain things like undergarments to Eleven.

...

Karen and Mike Wheeler sat face to face at their dining room table. Mike's palms were sweating, he couldn't make eye contact with his mother, he was to nervous.

"Honey, El has been her for almost a week, we can't keep her here forever." Karen said truthfully sorry.

"Why can't we, can't she live with us?" Mike said, shaking his head at his mother.

"No, I have enough to deal with, having the three of you around. Plus, ware would she sleep. She couldn't stay in the basement forever." Mrs. Wheeler replied sternly.

"Gee, okay mom." Mike sighed as he slouched in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"Now, Michael don't take that tone tword a me. She can stay until we figure out a living situation for her." Karen said, hoping Mike wouldn't stay upset.

"Fine." Mike replied bluntly as he stomped up the stairs.

...

The next morning Joyce Byers stuck to her word and took Will to the Hawkins lab. As Joyce pulled up in the parking lot Will had a weird feeling in his stomach, something was wrong. He had vague memories of the sterile environment, bright lights, begging rushed out of the building with and oxygen mask on, and then being in a hospital. As he entered the building he felt strange, different.


	8. The apple

Will sat in bright room, on a table in front of him was an apple. He was dressed in a white, hospital-type gown and there was a weird contraption on his head. In front of him behind a piece of glass stood his mother and a doctor. He gave his mom a look as if he was saying why would you do this? He was supposed to move the apple in front of him, using his mind. He wondered how this would help with what he had been seeing as the slugs he had been throwing up. How would making him use his mind powers help his situation?

Will focused on the apple any way, starting at it, thinking about it. Suddenly the apple began to hover in the air. A concerned look came across his moms face and the doctor gave a slight smile.

…

Back at Mike's house, Nancy and Eleven sat on Nancy's bed, talking.

El pointed to a radio on Nancy's bedside table, a questioning look on her face. "Listen to people?"

"Oh no, not that kind of radio, Mike uses that kind of radio. You can listen to music on this kind of radio." Nancy smiled and turned the radio on.

"Cool!" Eleven replied, this was one of her new favorite words that Mike had taught her. El started to bounce to the beat on the bed.

After the to had had their fill of music El asked out of the blue, "Will you be sister?"

"I can't. My mom won't let you stay here forever." Nancy frowned and looked down at her hands. She truthfully wanted Eleven to stay, it was nice to have another girl to talk to besides Holly, who was still really little.

"But Mike promised." El frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll see what we can do. Maybe I can convince my mom." Nancy replied, smiling.

Both Nancy and El laughed and talked for the rest of the night. El had completely forgotten that she was supposed to go downstairs to the boys campaign.

…

In Mike basement three boys sat around the round table, impatiently waiting for Will.

"Ware Is he, the campaign was supposed to start a hour ago?" Lucas said angrily.

"I dot know, I'll call him." Mike, who was truthfully worried about his friend replied.

Mike ran upstairs to the phone, dialed Will's number and awaited. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up.

"No one answered? I'm really worried about will." Mike said, back at the table.

"Me too. I bet his mom figured out about the slugs and his powers. He's totally grounded right now." Dustin replied in a joking way, trying to lighten the mood.

"What if those people the lab found him!" Lucas said, in a creepy low voice.

"Cut it out, they did not. Those people probably left Hawkins a long time ago." Dustin said, jabbing Lucas' stomach with his elbow.

"But what if they did?" Mike said, a concerned look on his face.

...

In the Hawkins lab Will still sat at the table doing more experiments and behind the glass Joyce was becoming impatient.

"So, can you help us? What's wrong with Will?" Joyce impatiently asked Doctor Owens.

"Nothing, he's doing great. Can't you see your son is special" the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean nothing, he has been seeing weird things and throwing up these gross slugs." Joyce said, her voice shaking with anger.

"It's probably some sort of traumatic stress disorder, going to another dimension could really freak a person out." Doctor Owens said, confused.

"Your think! Why am I still here if you don't even know how to help him, you just keep running these weird experiments on him. I don't care if he has special powers, I just want to make sure that those things happening to him are safe." Joyce began to yell.

"Those things are nothing, I wouldn't worry about it. Now, please let me continue with the experimentation." Dr. Owens replied staring at Joyce.

"No, we're leaving! Why would I come just so you could use him as your little test subject! " Joyce yelled, grabbing Will by the arm and rushing out the door. Joyce and Will didn't make it far, they were soon met by guards and Dr. Owens.

"You work for us now, lets not delay the experiments with test subject 012." The doctor said, escorting Joyce and Will back to the room, guards following them at gunpoint.


	9. Chapter 9

experiment

[noun ik-sper-uh-muh nt; verb ek-sper-uh-ment]

a test, trial, or tentative procedure; an act or operation for thepurpose of discovering something unknown or of testing a principle,supposition, etc.:

a chemical experiment; a teaching experiment; an experiment inliving.

...

Will stared at the number burning on his wrist...012. He wasn't the normal Will Byers anymore, he was now know as subject number 012. He felt like nothing more than an experiment, a strange object being observed. Why did this have to happen to him, why did everything have to happen to him; first the upside down, then the slugs, and know he was held captive as some science experiment.

He was sitting in a small dark room, it was some form of punishment or something. He had refused to have his head shaved and doctor had gotten very angry, but in the long run he had succeeded for his hair was never cut. The small room didn't bother Will who thought that the upside down had been much worse. However, after waiting in the room for hours he began to panic and tears formed in his eyes. He hoped that his mom was okay and that his friends were okay, was this really his life? Was he dreaming? He tried pinching himself, like they did in movies…Nothing happened, he wasn't dreaming.

…

Joyce sat in a familiar dark room in the lab, she was handcuffed to a uncomfortable metal chair. She had been sitting for hours, waiting. She wondered if Jonathan would try to help, try to find them. She knew he would, he had always been so good to her and Will. Slowly, tears came like rain from a thunderstorm, Joyce couldn't help it, she felt like it had been all her fault. She had taken him here, she should of listened to Jonathan. She felt like a bad mother, she had let all of this happen to him. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by the slamming of the door as Dr. Owens entered the room.

"Ware is my son, give my baby back to me." Joyce cried, desperately.

"He's safe, no need to worry. Test subject number 012 has been doing exceptionally." The doctor gave an evil grin.

"His name is Will, and as soon as people realize something's wrong, they'll come and find us." Joyce sneered, her tears snuffed out by anger.

"Oh, those kids won't be a problem, we can easily get rid of them and their families. We deal with these things all the time." the doctor laughed.

"You can't do that, they have done nothing. Leave them alone." Joyce's voice wavered.

"I'm afraid that you have put us in a situation ware we simply cannot just leave them alone, It's to risky. As for you, your fate is unknown. " The Doctor said, threatening Joyce as he walked out of the room, guards following.

Joyce was left alone in the dimly lit room, still handcuffed to the chair.

…

The boys walked up the steps toward the school, their minds on Will.

"Something's not right, he hasn't been to school for days and no ones answering the phone." Lucas said, whispering so no one would hear.

"I know, I have a really bad feeling about this." Dustin sighed, hoping that ware ever his friend was, he would be safe.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing about this, he could be in real danger." Mike raised his voice, not caring if others heard.

"Tonight, we'll meet at Mikes and establish a plan to find Will. Remember, we have a very powerful weapon, with El we can do anything." Lucas hesitated, hoping that his plan would work.

"Agree, we will find Will." Mike said, determined to find his friend again. He had already lost him once and then he lost El, finally when he had both of them back, Will had disappeared.

…

Jonathan was worried, he hadn't seen Will and his mom at all that day. Something wasn't right, they would of never been gone the whole night. The lab had taken them, he just knew it. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't save them by himself…he needed help. This was his last resort and he hoped that it wouldn't be awkward.

As he drove in the car the radio suddenly turned on, he hadn't touched it. He then realized that it was playing Will's favorite song "Should I stay or should I go". then the radio went static and he heard Will's voice. "Help, Jonathan…please…Mom…I…lab…danger." His voice panted on the radio. "Will? Will? don't worry I'll find you." Jonathan yelled, even though he knew that Will probably couldn't hear him.

Jonathan arrived at her house, soon after hearing the noise on the radio. He walked up the steps slowly and cautiously rang the doorbell. He hoped that HE, wouldn't be here, that would make things really awkward. Then she opened the door…he paused before saying "Sorry to bother you so late, but I need your help…Will is missing." His palms were sweating as he awaited her answer. Nancy paused before grabbing her coat and heading out the door beside Jonathan.


	10. The Vanishing

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the really short chapter. And I'm also sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I had some really hard tests this week and I really needed to focus on my studies. I will hopefully I be able to post more this week.

I also wanted to thank my supports again, the reviews really help. Hope you really enjoy this chapter. :)

...

Three of the usual four boys sat at Mike's table along with Eleven. They all looked to one another with questioning expressions. What would they do? Could they really save Will? Was he for sure at the lab, could they risk it?

"I don't know what to do, I guess we try to establish contact with him through the super-com. We wan't to figure ware he is for sure." Mike finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, do you think you could find him?" Dustin said, looking at Eleven. She hadn't used her powers since being back from the upside down and for some reason this worried Dustin.

"Yes." Eleven replied, she didn't talk as quiet as she used to, however her vocabulary was still very limited.

"Great! Im sure we can find him." Lucas said leaning back in his chair in a resting position. He was confident that they could find Will, they had found him once, they could do it again. The first time he was in an other dimension, this would be way easier.

Mike grabbed the super-com and set it on the table in front of El. He felt bad making her do this, after all she wasn't an animal to be experimented on and neither was Will. Eleven picked up the super-com cautiously and messed with the dial. The boys stared intently, waiting… Eleven then set the super-com back on the table and closed her eyes, their was only a moment of silence before they heard their friends voice.

"Eleven? Mike? Anyone?…is that you…help…trapped…trapped." Will's voice went in and out due to poor connection.

"Ware are you trapped? We're going to help you!" Mike yelled, hoping that somehow Will could hear him…Will didn't.

"Ware are you?" Eleven said, almost in a whisper.

"lab…bad men…number twelve…hurry…" Will replied, right before the super-com lost connection.

…

"So Will's missing again? What happened?" Nancy said, worried, looking at Jonathan who was driving.

"Yeah." Jonathan said, the car was silent for a minute. "okay, I need to tell you why he's missing. Now, promise that you won't freak out on me."

"Um, okay?" Nancy replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"So you know how that eleven girl who lives with you has powers. Well, I feel Like those powers are and after affect of the upside down. Because...Will has powers too. And those awful people at the lab have taken him. That's why I need your help getting him back." Jonathan said, looking at Nancy to see her reaction.

"I'll help you. We'll find him." Nancy replied, looking at Jonathan and smiling. She didn't know why she smiled, it just happened. She felt a connection toward Jonathan, something indescribable. She really, truly hoped she could help him find Will.

...

Will sat in his new room, it looked like a hospital room except even more dull and boring. Taped to the wall above his bed was a picture, which Will assumed was from the last person who had been there. As he looked closer at the picture he realized that the drawing was of Eleven and another person, someone called Papa. Shiver went up Will's spine as he realized that he couldn't stay here forever, he had to leave, he had to escape. He recalled how he had reached connection with his friends, would they come and save him. Something in him hoped that they wouldn't, he had confidence in his friends but he didn't believe that they could somehow get his mom and him out. He didn't want them to be put in harms way because of him again. Will laid back down on the bed taking a deep breath, he felt trapped.

later that night the doctor suddenly entered Will's room, he was furious. "Did you establish contact with your friends, with test subject number eleven!" The Doctor yelled, bending down to Will's level.

Will shook his head vigorously, he was cornered up against the wall. Sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Answer Me!" the Doctor boomed, slapping Will across his face.

"y..y..yes" Will replied meekly as tears formed in his eyes.

"I guess your friends will just have to pay the price then." The Doctor laughed as he walked out of the room.

Will touched his hand to his cheek and brought it back to find fresh blood soaking his hand.

...

Mike, Dustin, El, and Lucas were riding their bikes, on their way to Hawkins Lab. Suddenly, a suspicious looking van pulled up to the boys and girl. However, they kept peddling trying to ignore the van, they had learned not to trust strangers. Suddenly the van swerved in front of them, cutting them off from the road. Two large men then emerged from the car, slamming the doors. The boys were frozen still, they couldn't move out of fear. The men knew about how Eleven had powers and were quick to act. Eleven, was just about to break their necks when the men pulled out a cloth to cover her nose. The cloth obviously had posin on on it and Eleven was soon passed out on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Mike screamed, kicking one of the men in the shin. Lucas and Dustin joining in. Before they could make progress, the men pulled out guns and held it to their heads. The boys stopped the kicking, they had no way out of this. Before the boys could even scream, the men pulled out more cloths and the world suddenly became dark.


	11. Teamwork

**Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapters, I'm finding it really hard to continue writing this story. I'm not sure why. But please review, it really helps. But as always thanks to all those who have reviewed, it is much appreciated.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, there are some pretty intense moments and some Jancy. ;)**

Eleven awoke to darkness and the familiar feeling of the Hawkins Lab. A panicked state overcame her, she was back at the lab, kept away from the real world. I didn't help that she was in the darkroom, the small room, her least favorite room. Eleven began to cry, she was separated from Mike once again. She hoped that they hadn't been hurt, she couldn't remember what had happened last. The last thing she had remembered was riding on Mike's bike then hitting the ground and then darkness.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and the light from the hall almost blinded her eyes. When she regained her eyesight she looked up to see two guards, carrying guns. They grabbed her by her arms and she screams out, she couldn't let this happen again.

She was brought to another room, a testing room and in a chair sat Will. "Will!" Eleven shouted out, glad to see a familiar face. But her happiness faded why her other friends were no ware to be found. Will looked up from his lap to see Eleven, "El?"Will said as he looked up at the girl. How did she get here, he wondered.

"What happened, ware are Mike, Lucas, and Dustin?" Will questioned.

"Bad men, took them. Bad men take me." Eleven said, pointing to herself.

"So, their here to?"Will asked.

Eleven shrugged as she said, "Don't know, don't remember."

Their conversation was cut short as Doctor Owens entered the room.

"Test subject number twelve, number eleven will be joining you. With the both of you together we can accomplish anything. We have the strongest army in the world, containing only two soldiers." The Doctor smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile.

"What did you do to my friends." Will responded angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, we haven't hurt them yet. They will be a great help in the experimentation." The doctor said, eerily quiet.

...

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing and the room seemed to spin. He was in a dark room, some sort of a cell; next to him lay Dustin and Mike who were still unconscious. Lucas didn't realize ware he was are who he was at the moment until suddenly it had all came back to him. They must be in the lab, and the bad men had taken them. He tried sitting up to wake up his friends but he couldn't, he felt so weak. But he turned on his side to face Mike and Dustin who are beginning to wake up. His friends rubbed their eyes and looked around the room just as Lucas had. Lucas thought they acted like Han Solo waking up after being frozen in carbonite.

"Guys, the bad men have us trapped at the lab. But as spoon as we get out of this room we have easy access to Will." Lucas said.

"What? Wares El?!" Mike shouted, looking around him.

"They know that she has powers and they want her back." Dustin replied, in and annoyed tone. Not everything was bout Eleven.

"No shit. Right know we need to focus on getting out of here and finding Will and El." Lucas said, looking around him for away out.

"What about that air vent, we're small enough to slide through." Dustin replied, pointing to the vent.

"Yeah." Lucas smiled, hopefully this would work.

Mike tried to stand to help boost Lucas up to the vent but as soon as he did his head was overcome with a throbbing sensation, his legs became shaky and he fell to the ground. Similar effects happened to the others. As a result, they decide to wait and regain their strength.

...

Nancy and Jonathan were fast approaching the lab and still didn't have a plan.

"How are we going to get in once we get their. I'm sure there's tons of security." Nancy said to Jonathan, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I thought that we could approach the building's back by cutting through the forest. I'm sure there will be less security there." Jonathan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay." Nancy said, smiling. She liked how in-control of the situation Jonathan was and how much he wanted to save his family.

They walked through the the forest and eventually came apon the gait. It was almost night by this time. Right next to the gate was a large tree that looked good for climbing.

"Now, what?" Jonathan said, looking at Nancy.

"We climb the tree and jump. See that branch, it goes right over the fence. If we jump of the branch we should be able to make it to the other side." Nancy said, confidently.

So together they climbed the tree and reached the level of the branch.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Jonathan said, he was nervous, it was a really long drop to the ground.

"Positive." Nancy said, approaching the branch cautiously. She slid almost to the edge and smiled back at Jonathan. "See..." Nancy was cut of by a sudden cracking sound as the branch fell to the came crashing to the round.

"Nancy!"Jonathan yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness.

...

Back in the lab , the boys had regained their strength and were standing atop each other, trying to push Lucas through the vent. When suddenly the door to the cell came open and standing at the entrance were four guards, all of them armed.

"Shit." Dustin said, looking at the guards.

"What?" Lucas' voice echoed. His head was in the vent.

"You're coming with us." On of the guards said as the other guards grabbed the boys sand escorted them out of the room.


	12. Critical Choices

**Authors Note: Short but intense chapter, filled with lots of action. I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks :)**

Jonathan fearfully looked down at the ground. "Nancy, you okay!" He said, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg hurts a little, that's it." Nancy replied, trying to be brave. That fall had really hurt and her leg was in real pain.

"You sure." Jonathan said, from up in the tree.

"Yeah, positive...Is there any way for you to jump down here?" Nancy said, just loud enough for Jonathan to hear. She couldn't risk making any more noise than she already had.

Jonathan looked down at the ground, the branch Nancy had fallen with was on the other side of the fence. She was know in the Hawkins lab technically. The branch that she was on was now completely gone and there was no other branch that reached over the fence. "No, I really can't Nance. What should we do?" Jonathan replied.

"You go get Hopper and our parents. Explain what has happened. We're going to need their help. While you do that I'll try to get into the lab. Now, hurry." Nancy said, hopping that she would be able to do this.

Jonathan climbed down the tree, rushed to the fence and met Nancy. "Are you sure?" Jonathan asked looking earnestly in her eyes.

"Positive." She responded, sticking her hand though the fence, squeezing his hand tightly.

Jonathan looked at her eyes sparkling in moonlight. Those eyes, oh those eyes, he couldn't help it; he didn't care if she was with Steve, he loved her. Jonathan smiled, "Be careful." He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away into the darkness.

...

The three boys were brought to some sort of testing room and were forced to stand behind a wall of glass, on the other side of the glass there was a table and two chairs, nothing else. The two guards exited and locked the door behind them.

"Why'd they take us here?" Lucas said, looking at his friends.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not a good reason." Mike replied, sighing.

Soon a door on the side with the table and chairs opened and in walked Eleven, Will, and some sort of Doctor.

"Will! El!" Mike pressed his hands upon the glass.

Soon the expressions on Will and Elevens faces turned to fear as they saw their friends. Dustin waved awkwardly, it didn't seem appropriate at the time. Something was not right.

On the other side of the room Doctor Owens began talking to Eleven and Will. "We found your little friends trying to set you free. You established contact with them which is obviously a problem. So Since we can't hurt you as punishment, your friends will pay the price of your actions." The Doctor sneered at the two children.

"No, they haven't done anything." Will shouted back at the doctor. Behind the glass the three couldn't tell what he was saying. The glass was sound prof.

"Oh, but they have... Just knowing the two of you is enough. Now the both of you must injure them in some way , I don't care if you kill them. If you don't...Joyce dies." The Doctor paused to laugh and then walked to the corner.

Tears came to Will's eyes, he couldn't, he just couldn't. His mom was one of the most important people to him, next to Jonathan. He would do anything to keep her alive. But he just couldn't hurt his friends in any way, that was to much to handle. Eleven looked to Will to see what he was thinking, she shook her head.

"Do it now, or else!" The doctor raised his voice.

"No." Eleven said just loud enough for Will to hear. Eleven began to concentrate, but not on the boys, on the door. Will got he memo and he to did the same. So with very little effort the two caused the walls of the room to come crashing down. Eleven smiled at Will, wiping the blood from her nose. With the two of them working together, it hadn't left either of them weak. So with that the two ran out of the room; Mike, Lucas, and Dustin following.

"Holy crap, that was messed up." Dustin said, as he ran.

"You think," Will shouted as he reached a turn in the hallway "We need to get my mom out of here. We can't leave her or they'll kill her." Will panted looking in both directions.

"That way." Eleven pointed right and something made the boys follow without questioning. They had to out run the guards and the doctor.

The boys began franticly opening doors to find them locked or no one in them. They weren't fast enough. The doctor and a massive amount of guards were on one end of the hallway.

"Crap, crap, we're screwed." Lucas yelled, as the boys and girl ran in the opposite direction.

"What about my Mom?" Will asked, gasping. But his question was answered when they were met on the other end of the hallway by Nancy, Jonathan, Hopper, and Joyce.

"No time for this, Run!" Hopper yelled, but they were cornered, there was no place to turn.

Eleven and Will knew what they had to do. Within moments of agonizing, brutal pain, the guards and Doctor Owens flopped to the ground, lifelessly. Will and Eleven followed that action, falling to the ground.


	13. Stranger Things to Come

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter to my story, I hope that it gives some closure. I tried to start this chapter like the first chapter just for fun. :)**

 **I also just wanted to thank everyone for their support. Writing this really helped improve my self confidence and my writing skills. This was my first full story on this sight and I really appreciated the kind comments. Please let me know what you thought of this story in the comments. Thanks!**

Will awoke with a start, it was a Wednesday morning and his Star Wars alarm was beeping insistently. Will sighed, not wanting to get up, this would be his first day back from school since being at the lab and figuring out he had powers. It had been almost a week since the previous events and things were kinda normal. He was lucky, if it hadn't been for Nancy and Jonathan his mom and his friends would of never made it out of there alive and he would still be back in the lab.

He now realized that he would never be normal. After being in the upside down he now had powers and was throwing up slugs. He realized that after being trapped in another dimension, nothing would ever be the same.

...

Nancy looked down at the cast on her leg, it had been a result of falling from the tree. She had tried to brave it but she later realized that she was really hurt. It was first period and her mind wasn't focused on cellular respiration, she was thinking about him.

Jonathan had been so brave in this situation and had alway wanted for her and his family to be safe. He was so caring, kind, and brave. She recalled him holding her hand through the fence. She felt something there, something more than friendship. Then she remembered that Steve was he boyfriend, she had to shake the thoughts of Jonathan out of her mind. Nothing could happen with him and her.

Her thoughts drifted to Barb. Nancy had given up all hope that she was alive. And she felt like it was her fault that Barb was dead. She should of done more to save her, she should of been a better friend. Barb had always wanted what was best for Nancy. Nancy felt that she should of done the same. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she couldn't cry; not their, not now.

The ball rang and Nancy walked into the hallway in a daze. She had thought to deeply about everything; Barb and Jonathan. She let out a deep breath to clear her mind as she walked back to her locker. When suddenly, Jonathan walked past her. She smiled politely, looking down at the ground. Jonathan walked past Nancy, giving her a slight smile too. But almost as soon as she saw him pass he walked back in her direction.

"Goddammit Nancy Wheeler, I love you." Jonathan admitted, looking into her eyes.

"Jonathan Byers I..." Nancy paused, kissing Jonathan tenderly.

...

Will was sitting in his math class and the whole buzz about him being missing had stopped. He thought that maybe everything would return to normal. Just as he thought this a familiar pain came over his stomach. This time Will tried to look more causal as he walked to get the bathroom pass, closing the door behind him before he ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time, the slug then slid out his mouth into the sink. He then seemed to be in the upside down, he panicked a little bit before he returned to the real World. He looked into the mirror and then to his wrist, ware the number 012 still seemed to burn. He realized that after what had happened he would never be the same. He had been taken by a strange monster to another dimension, he had then been saved, just to realize that he was throwing up slugs and had mind powers, and then he was taken to the lab and trapped there as number twelve. He had a feeling that stranger things were to come in the future. After all that had happened to him he realized that he would always be strange, different.


End file.
